Finding Home
by Zannna
Summary: Charlotte moves to Beacon Hills to live with her uncle and cousin. She expects to have to suffer through a boring two years in a small town while she finishes High School. But Goddess, was she wrong! Derek/OFC
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The Rocky Mountain Wolf Rescue and Conservation Society doesn't exist as far as I know. If it does; I mean no offence with the fictional representation of it in this fic. I do not own Beaker or the Muppets. I do not own Pop-Tarts, or Louboutin.

AN: If you want to see what Char (pronounced Sh-are or maybe Shh-R?) looks like, and what the outfit that I describe looks like, go to my profile and click on the link to Polyvore under Finding Home: Chapter 1: Waking Up- Char's First Day. It's set number 136.

Timeline: This starts during episode 1, the morning after Scott is bitten, and just before the first day of school.

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Charlotte Evelyn Kiernan woke up to an annoying buzzing sound blaring in her ear. An arm flopped out from between the heap of blankets and hit the snooze, as she groaned in irritation. It was he first day at school. Again.

Char had lost count of how many 'first days,' she'd had. Her dad, currently a Rear Admiral in the Navy ( His rank in the Navy the equivalent of Major General in other uniformed services,) was always getting shipped here and there all over the world. Char had had first days in Hawaii, Japan, England, Boston, France, Miami… The list went on and on. She had always wished she could just settle down somewhere and stay there. Build some kind of life for once. By the time she got the hang of a new school, and made friends, her dad would get another assignment and she would be uprooted again.

It was when she was 11 that she decided to stop making so much of a social effort. She concentrated on her studies, and found her own identity. One that didn't change just because of where she moved to. As she grew up and evolved her surroundings and the people she met influenced her, of course, but she stopped trying to fit in and be popular. It was just too much effort to do 1-3 times a year, and wasn't worth it when she knew she was going to leave soon, and never see any of those people again.

Well she had finally gotten her wish, she had been shipped off to live with her Uncle and cousin for the rest of her High School career. Her dad couldn't trust that she would be safe on the base he was stationed from (in North Carolina this time) after 'The Incident,' and no local school would take her anyway. She had spent three months in Juvvie for an aggravated assault charge (apparently the fact she was proficient in Krav Maga meant her hands were 'deadly weapons',) and the only thing that got her into the local High School was that her Uncle was the Sherriff of Beacon Hills and used his influence with the principle.

So here she was, in the hastily cleared attic of her Uncle's house, surrounded by the boxes she had yet to unpack, with the smell of burning toast wafting up from the kitchen.

Char groaned again in despair, rolling onto her back, and bringing her hands up to cover her face. She had gotten used to rarely seeing her dad, he was always at work. When she was very young that was okay because her mother was always there. Then her mother, her current hosts' deceased wife's sister, was killed. But that was still okay because she had her older brother Duke. Then Duke joined the Navy three years ago, and he was always gone too.

Char had then been taken care of by the consortium of Navy Wives on whatever base she was on. When she turned 15, two and a half years ago, she had gotten more independence and mostly took care of herself. Then Duke was Killed in Action18 months ago. Char had been having a really hard time of it since then.

One thing that kept her going was that in the last four years she had been able to work with a summer program in Montana that let her intern with The Rocky Mountain Wolf Rescue and Conservation Society. There she had learned to love the wolves, and the woods. She had learned so much about life, and how to work with others, and she was good friends with the head researcher there. Shelly was in her early 30's, and after she had seen how competent Char was with any work she was given during the first summer, she had pulled her from gopher duty to be her assistant. It was her military upbringing that made Char so efficient and organized, and Shelly was just exited to have a competent enthusiastic assistant every summer. Char loved working there, and was thinking of becoming a Biologist someday. If she could get decent enough grades for the rest of High School, and a high enough score on her SAT's to get into a good college that is.

After 'The Incident' last year, and the following incarceration, her father felt she needed more direct adult supervision during the school year. The fact that Beacon Hills was all the way on the other side of the country from North Carolina and Ian Hilderban may have also had something to do with it.

So, she had gotten her wish. She was stuck here for at least two years while she finished High School. And she was in the same grade as her cousin. Apparently her Uncle's influence only went so far, and she had been held back a grade. Awesome.

Char sat up swiftly as she heard banging on the attic stairs. It was her cousin, walking in without even knocking. _Awesome_.

"Hey, Char!" Stiles exclaimed cheerily, as he twitched in apparent excitement. There was now the rich smell of coffee, and the faint smell of scorching eggs drifting up the stairs. "Dad says hurry up or your breakfast will get cold." He stopped talking for a second to scoff loudly. "Why is it that he never fixes me breakfast, but for your first day of school he goes all out?" Twitch. "I mean I'm the one with good grades that never gets into trouble. Why is he pampering the Juvenile Delinquent?"

Char could hear the capitals that Stiles used for his new favorite nick-name for her. One day she would finally get fed up and kick his ass for his insensitivity, and impudence. But for now she needed to be nice as Stiles was her only source of transportation to and from school. And anywhere else she wanted to go for that matter. She had convinced her father to release enough money from her savings for her to get a used car, but first she had to find a good one.

Char glared at her bald cousin. "I'll be down shortly, Beaker." This was her own new nick-name for Stiles. He had always been a spazz, but when she had shown up in Beacon Hills a few days ago she noticed that the he had reached a whole other level. When she had first seen him when he and his dad came to get her at the airport he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and practically vibrating in place. He had forcefully reminded her of her favorite childhood Muppet. All he would have to do is glue some poufy red hair to the sides of his head, and wear a pair of black framed glasses, and he would be Beaker incarnate. "And knock next time, I could have been naked," she said.

Stiles shivered in disgust. "EWW. Gross!" he said turning to leave. He tripped on a stack of books near the stairs. He and the books went flying in all different directions. "Geez!" Stiles said as he flailed around on the wooden floor. "Clean up a little why don't ya! Someone could get killed."

Char just glared at him as she quickly rose to rescue her books. "I haven't had a chance to put up my bookshelves yet. You were supposed to help me with it yesterday, remember?" she said as she picked up the nearest books gently. She looked over at Stiles to see his eyes glued to a page in a book that had fallen open during his mad shuffling. "What?" she demanded.

Stiles swallowed. "Can I borrow this one?" he asked.

Char rolled her eyes and moved over to see what had him so fascinated. It was a picture in one of her 'special' books. One of the books she tried to keep hidden. She wondered how it had gotten into this pile of books. The rest of the books surrounding them on the floor were novels, and some of her collection of books about wolves.

The one Stiles was looking at however, was old with a stained leather cover. The page he was looking at held a stamp of a wood carving depicting a naked woman with long flowing hair, standing in an aggressive pose with one foot planted on the middle of the back of a man who lay face down on the ground. The man was obviously dead, and the woman was triumphant.

Char knew this was a depiction of one of her ancestors Aurelia (she was Stiles' ancestor too though he didn't know it) after she had killed her husband to free herself and her children of his evil and abusive ways. He had not only been physically, verbally, and sexually abusive, but he had turned from the path of The Goddess and started using the blackest of magics. He had thought he was too powerful for anyone to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted. His wife had finally found the strength to break his hold on her, psychological and magical, and this illustration showed her in her moment of victory. The story was one of Char's favorites. It showed how strong a woman could be. The woman in the drawing hadn't just killed her husband. Oh, no. She had made him suffer first. Some may consider Aurelia's use of magic to cause another pain as dark magic, but Char had learned that the Goddess believed in justice and vengance as well as compassion and love. Aurelia had done this to protect not only herself, but her children, and her village. The rest of the village was so impressed with her strength, and so grateful, that they had immediately appointed Aurelia the new leader. Aurelia was considered the Matriarch of Char's line of witches.

Stiles didn't know any of this. Char had only found out a couple of years ago when she had been going through an old storage unit, and had found several boxes full of her mother's books. At first she didn't believe in any of it, but after she finally convinced herself to read some of her mother's journals (that she had found in one of the boxes) she became a believer. It explained so much about her memories of her mother, and the weird things that had been happening to Char all of her life.

Char knew that she would need to try and explain everything to Stiles at some point. His mother had been her mother's sister, and according to the journals she had been a witch too. Char just didn't have any clue whatsoever about how she could explain this whole thing to Stiles. He was crazy enough already. She promised herself she would tell him, somehow, soon. Just not now.

Char reached forward and snatched up the book. "No, you may not, ya freakin' perv," she said sternly. More of a perv than he knew. This was one of his antecedents he was drooling over. It made Char's gut twist a little in revulsion. It was so _wrong_!

Stiles pouted, and pulled himself up off the floor. "Whatever dude," he told her as he tromped back downstairs.

Once Char was finished with breakfast, which she could barely choke down, she hopped in the shower. She was thankful that her uncle said this was a one time thing. He usually left the house before Stiles got up for school, so the normal breakfast fare was Pop-Tarts, or cold cereal. After she was finished with her shower she hopped out and shrugged on her robe. She quickly blow dried her hair, and put on some makeup. She smacked her lips at herself after she smoothed on her hot pink lip gloss. She gathered her things, and hurried back up to her room.

Char looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her attic bedroom. This area had her dresser and a small closet, and was enclosed partially by an oriental dressing screen. Her honey blond hair fell to mid back in shiny layers. She was pretty tall, standing 5'9 without heels. She had pale skin, blue eyes, a slightly pointy nose, and her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top lip. She raised one hand to lightly trace the scar on her left cheekbone. It had been split open after a particularly vicious punch on _that_ night. It had required seven stitches, and the doctor assured her it would eventually fade away completely. Part of her didn't want any of her scars to fade; At least the ones on the outside. They reminded her that she was alive; That she was a survivor, a fighter, and reminded her why she couldn't trust anyone who wasn't her blood kin.

Char dropped her terry cloth robe to the ground and looked at the rest of herself. She had another scar on her right hip bone, where it had been cut open on a jagged piece of glass. She turned a little to see her back, where she had several long thin scars where she had scraped her back on the ground. She noticed her tummy was slightly rounded, and decided she needed to pick a running route, and find a local Dojo ASAP. She wasn't fat or anything, she just hadn't been keeping up on her exercise routine the past couple of weeks. She wasn't too skinny either. She had never taken food for granted again after her time in Juvvie, so she was a healthy weight. Her body was lightly muscled from all the running, Yoga, and Krav Maga she did. She slipped on her underwear, and pulled on her bra. She did have a bit of a butt, she had since she was thirteen, but she liked the way it made her dark distressed jeans fit just right. Her boobs had just started to really come in, she was a B cup now, but if they kept growing at this pace she though she could end up as a C one day.

Char threaded a hot-pink, silver studded belt through her jeans, and buckled it. She then turned and picked up her worn 'Grateful Dead' t-shirt and slipped it over her head. She slipped on her hot-pink and orange fishy bracelet on her right wrist, and put pink jade earrings in her pierced ears. To switch it up a little she put on a five strand pearl choker, and shoved her feet into hot- pink peep toe Louboutin's. She had an aunt on her dad's side that lived in New York, and instead of sending her money, she liked to send Char clothes and shoes that she thought would look good on her. Her Aunt Jenn worked with samples from top designers for several magazines, and always got a leg up at sample sales.

Char wasn't rich, and liked to couple the things her aunt sent her with 'regular' clothes. Clothes she could afford. She had an ecclectic taste in fashion, and it usually got her some odd looks, but she liked the way she dressed. She wouldn't change herself just because other people might scoff at some of her outfits. After all fashion is all about being brave enough to take chances, and try new things, right?

Char picked out a pink skull ring to go on her middle finger of her left hand, then picked up her wolf ring and slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand. Shelley had given Char the wolf ring after her second summer working at the Rescue, and Char always had it on when she left the house.

Char grabbed her black and grey stripped messenger bag, and made sure she had everything she needed.

Notebooks? Check.

Granola bar? Check.

Bottle of water? Check.

Writing implements? Check.

Cell phone? Check.

Lunch money? Check.

Tangerine bubble gum? Check.

Folding tactical blade? Check.

Char had debated on that last one, but in the end she decided that she just couldn't go anywhere unarmed. The knife had been one of her brother's, and it fit nicely into an inner zip pocket in the big compartment of her bag. She didn't think she'd ever need to use it, but just knowing it was there would help her feel safer. In the end she was more scared of being without the knife, than of being caught on school grounds with it. It's not like she planned to hurt anyone, and she knew if the school found out she'd be expelled. She just couldn't bring herself to leave it at home.

Beep! BEEP!

Char glanced quickly at the clock, and realized that was Stiles honking at her so they could drive to school. She knew this was going to get old fast, and hoped she was able to get her own car before she lost it on her cousin. Sure he was a spazz, but Char's temper was legendary.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: At the High School

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The Rocky Mountain Wolf Rescue and Conservation Society doesn't exist as far as I know. If it does; I mean no offence with the fictional representation of it in this fic.

Timeline: This starts during episode 1, the morning after Scott is bitten, and during the first day of school.

Stiles' Jeep came to a jerky stop in the school parking lot with a squeal of protesting brakes. Char shot out of the passengers door like her ass was on fire. She swung the door closed, and marched off towards the school without looking back at Stiles.

"You're welcome!" Stiles cried out from behind her. Char bent her right arm up to her side and flipped him off, not stopping in her hurried saunter.

Char didn't get why Stiles seemed to dislike her so much. Maybe _hate_ was more accurate. Stiles was supposed to be her easy going, goofy younger cousin. But, ever since she got here, he had been rude and stand off-ish. Like she was some sort of enemy. She didn't get it.

If he was so concerned with her stint in Juvvie he could easily look up the case online. There had been countless stories done in the local papers, and Stiles had mad computer skills; It would be more than easy for him to find any info he wanted. He hadn't even asked her about it. He just assumed she was some kind of junkie/criminal and went with it.

Char rolled her eyes at herself. There was nothing she could do about Stiles. She would just have to wait until he worked out his issues with her on his own.

Just outside the entrance Char slowed looking for a sign to lead her to the Office. She couldn't see any.

"Hey," came a smooth voice from her left. Char turned to see a tall tan boy with dark hair and eyes. He was smiling at her like she was the answer to the meaning of life. She couldn't help smiling back with just as much enthusiasm. "You lost?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, as he stopped a few inches away from her. Normally she would raise a fuss about personal space, and make him back up. But him being close to her felt right. Natural. She shook her head swiftly, and stuck out her right hand. "I'm Charlotte, I'm new," she said.

He took her hand and shook it warmly. "I'm Danny. Nice to meet you," he said, not letting go of her hand.

Char didn't let go either. She felt a warm tingle touch her fingers, and roll up her arm like a soft wind. Her magic responded, and sent a welcoming heat back across their joined hands to Danny. They both shivered a little in a visceral joy.

"Wow," breathed Danny, as Char tried to catch her breath. "If just a touch causes such a reaction, I almost wish I wasn't gay," he whispered to her.

Char laughed softly, shaking her head again. "We're matched in magic," she said quietly, trying not to be over heard. "That doesn't mean we would make a good couple. Best friends though? Hell yeah!"

"I've only heard or read of something like this; I never dreamed I'd ever witness it, let alone feel it," Danny said with quiet awe. "It's like our energies click together all on their own. Like they were made to interact."

"And I kinda know what you're gonna say before you say it," Char continued. Danny nodded, agreeing with her. Silent communication. Awesome.

They smiled at each other, eyes sparkling. Char hadn't felt this happy or this comfortable around anyone since she had last seen her brother Duke. She felt she had known Danny all her life, and like she would know him until the day she died. She didn't know how to even describe this feeling between them. Perfect understanding, maybe? Yes, it was like a perfect understanding of the other person. Two pieces of a puzzle; Their souls went together.

Danny cleared the sudden lump from his throat, released Chars hand, and jerked his head in the direction of the front entrance. "You're looking for the Office, right? Come on," he said.

They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to.

So much for her tried and true plan of not making friends. Char had a feeling that Beacon Hills was going to cause her beliefs, rules, and theories about life to turn completely on their heads.

As she and Danny were turning to walk up the stairs to the entrance, Char heard her name being called, and turned to look.

"Char!" called a masculine voice. Turning Charlotte saw Stiles standing next to his best friend Scott, and walked across the couple of feet separating them. Danny cocked a brow.

"Stiles is my cousin. I'm staying with him and his dad," she said in a quiet aside.

"Hmm?" she asked, as they reached the two boys.

"Are there wolves in California?" asked Stiles.

"Huh, no," Char replied. "There hasn't been a wolf pack in California for more than 60 years."

"Hah, see?!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott.

"How would she know anything about it anyways, man?" demanded Scott.

Stiles scoffed, "JD is, like, a wolf expert! She's spent the last four summers at, like, the worlds most predominant wolf observatory!"

Char was a bit speechless at Stiles' wording. He made it sound like The Rocky Mountain Wolf Rescue and Conservation Society, was some kind of high tech telescope on the top of a mountain. And last she heard it wasn't 'the worlds most predominant,' anything.

"And," Stiles continued enthusiastically, "she has, like, dozens of scientific books about wolves!" Stiles' hands flew through the air as he spoke, to illustrate his point.

Not all of Char's books on wolves were scientific, but she knew better than to try and correct Stiles on things so inconsequential. It wasn't worth the aggravation. Char smiled and nodded.

"If there were any wolves in California, and anyone important knew about it, then Shelly, she's the director at the RMWRCS, would have inevitably been informed, and she would have called to tell me. There aren't any wolves in California," Char reiterated.

"Hold on," interjected Danny, holding up a hand. "Why are you calling Char, JD?" he asked Stiles. Charlotte didn't question how Danny knew to call her Char. It was just part of their weird bond. They just knew certain things about each other.

"Uh," Stiles started, getting a crafty glint in his eye. "It stands for 'Juvenile Delinquent,' which is my new nick name for Char." As Stiles took in a breath to tell Danny why this was so, Char grabbed his left ear, and twisted.

"Don't even _think_ about uttering a word of that to _anyone_, especially here at school, or you will regret it!" Char growled at Stiles, as he shrieked, flailed, and tried to pull away.

"Ow, ow, ow," he cried. "Okay! Okay!"

Char released him. "_One word_," she breathed at him ominously. She would hardly be able to get a fresh start here if Stiles went and told everyone that she had been in Juvvie in North Carolina. She didn't want to have to deal with all the rumors and gossip that would explode around her if this got out. A part of her knew she couldn't keep it secret forever, but she was hoping that she would be established enough when people found out that they wouldn't immediately condemn her. If she had shown herself to be a good law abiding citizen, hopefully people would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Danny reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the school. "C'mon, Char," he said softly. "If we don't get to the office soon we'll both be late to class."

Char turned and walked away from Stiles and Scott, and into the school. She didn't look back.

After getting her schedule and locker number, Char and Danny turned to leave.

"Wait," cried a stern male voice from behind them.

They turned to see the Principle rushing out of his office. "Are you Charlotte Kiernan?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Char said respectfully.

"Come into my office, right now!" he scolded.

Char followed the hastily retreating man into his office, Danny at her heels. They sat next to each other in front of the large desk, that took up most of the available space in the office. The Principle shut the door and took his seat behind the desk, folding his hands on the top, and looking at Charlotte sternly. He noticed Danny then.

"Mr. Mahealoni," he stated gruffly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a family friend, and I'm showing Char around today," said Danny casually.

The Principle looked at Charlotte. He knew she knew what this was about, and if she didn't mind Mr. Mahealoni hearing this discussion then he didn't either.

"Very well then," he said. "You know why you're her don't you Miss Kiernan?"

"Yes, sir," said Char. It was foolish to hope this was a meeting to welcome her to the school. If she was still a student here by the tardy bell, she would be surprised. She knew men like this Principle. He was a self righteous prig, and there was no help for it.

"I will not tolerate any kind of violence in my school, young lady! Your records are most alarming, and even with your Uncle being the Sheriff, I don't know if I can let a criminal into my school!" he half yelled at the two teens.

"Have you read my transcripts, sir?" asked Char calmly. She was hoping she could reason with the man. She had a right to a public education, just like everyone else did. The only thing making this man want to keep her out of his school was rumors and gossip. There was no factual reason to keep her out. He was like everyone else. He saw that she had been in Juvvie, maybe even found out the reason was for violence against another student, and assumed she was a criminal. After all it's not like she was _defending_ herself when the violence occurred, or anything. Note the sarcasm.

The man behind the desk grunted, and opened the folder on the desk in front of him, shuffling for a moment, and then stopping to read. He grunted in distaste.

"A's and B's huh? Nearly perfect attendance. Who did you have to threaten to get this set up?" he asked.

"No one, sir," Char said, attempting to swallow her growing anger. "I've always worked very hard in academics. Which is why being held back is so devastating to me," she said, trying to remind him that she was already being severely punished. "I'm going to have to do the whole year over! Not just the part I missed while I was in the hospital, and the Youth Correction Facility. With everything that's happened, and all the school I missed, I'm going to be _two years_ older than everyone around me, after my birthday in a few days. Everyone's going to think I'm a complete moron!" she said, nearly shouting by the end. Char closed her eyes trying to breath, and reign in her anger.

"Time in the hospital?" asked the Principle bewildered. Then he looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh! You must have been injured during your stay in the '_Youth Facility_,'" he said snidely, with audible quotation marks around the last two words.

"No, actually," she said, trying to keep her temper from exploding all over the office. Her jaw was clenched, and her hands were strangling each other on her lap. Danny reached over and untangled her hands, before claiming one in his and giving it a supportive squeeze. "It happened during the same _incident_ that got me put there in the first place. An incident that, may I remind you, happened _off_ of school grounds. I have _never_ had any problem with violence in school," she said, giving a reasonable approximation of calmness.

"But it was violence against a _fellow student_! I won't tolerate any such thing here!" he decried.

Char was finally calm. Her rage had reached the cool burn stage, and her voice was quiet, if menacing, when she next spoke. If the Principle had known her at all, he would have gotten his fat ass out of that chair, and run for his life. Danny had pulled her hand over into his lap, and was clutching it between both of his, trying to keep her sane, and remind her where she was.

"If a _fellow student_," she hissed lowly. "Ever tries to _rape_ me, and then _kill_ me again, rest assured I will keep that in mind." She was glaring ferociously at the Principle now, she couldn't help it. "And _then_," she continued, unknowingly bearing her teeth in a macabre parody of a grin. "I will _again_, do whatever is necessary to preserve my own _life_, and my own _body_. Regardless of what _you_ think!" She was panting by the end of her tirade.

The Principle was looking at her in horror shaking his head, his face pale, and still sweaty from his earlier righteous anger. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no coherent sounds issued forth.

"If _anyone, ever_ took the time to read the charges, and the counter charges then I wouldn't end up in these useless meetings, defending my right to a public education simply because I had the _audacity_ to fight back when I was assaulted! Which is the same reason Ian tried to kill me, by the way. Because I had the gall to fight back, and didn't just '_lie back and let it happen_,'" there was a distinct growl in her voice. She could feel her and Danny's magic rising in response to her anger and distress. She was too upset to do anything, and she was glad Danny was there. Although he seemed upset too, he was much less upset than she was, and was able to try and wind down the energy, and keep it contained.

The Principle was trembling softly in his chair.

"You listen to me," Charlotte growled out. "You are not going to tell anyone about this. I don't want everyone knowing what happened. And you are _not_ going to hinder me in my education, or in my life in _any_ way. _Do you understand me_?!" her voice had an unnatural resonance and harmonics, but she didn't notice.

Danny did, and he tried to keep the magic back. He really, _really_ did! But he had no experience with this level of power; At all! The magic was looking for an outlet, and it seized on everything after '_You listen to me_,' and infused it with unnatural will.

The Principles face went slack, and his eyes glassy. He replied robotically. "Yes, I understand," he said.

And suddenly Char jolted back to herself, and realized what had just happened. She jumped up out of her chair, and sprinted to the door, pulling Danny behind her. They ran past a confused looking secretary, and out into the hall. Char ran aimlessly for about twenty feet, and then screeched to a stop to turn to Danny.

"Did we?!" she hissed at him.

"Yes," he said.

"And he's?!" she continued.

"Uh huh," said Danny.

"Holy shit!" she said in disbelief.

"I completely agree," said Danny.

"I didn't say anything damaging did I?" Char asked urgently. "Just that he shouldn't tell anyone, and not interfere with my education, right?!"

Danny nodded. "I don't think it will do any real harm, but we need to figure this shit out before something bad happens!" he said.

They looked into each other's wide eyes, and suddenly they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they had to lean on each other for support, and they didn't stop until their sides were aching. They panted trying to catch their breath after the release of so much tension. Everything felt lighter now. Not so dire, and gloomy.

"We'll have to go out and do some rituals, to burn off some of the magic, and get a feel for the differences in our powers. Maybe this weekend? Or some night this week, we could meet in the woods behind my house," she told him, still leaning against his arm.

"Yeah," he replied. Danny reached in his pocket and took out his phone, "Here," he said, and Char stood up straight taking out her phone and exchanging it for his. When they were done adding themselves as contacts, they switched back.

"About?" he nodded back towards the Principles office.

"Later," Char told him, shaking her head. She knew he wanted to know what that all was about, about the 'Incident,' with Ian, and she might actually tell him. She had never discussed the whole thing, and her thoughts about it, with anyone. But Danny was…Well, _Danny_. She knew she could trust him, with everything. With _all_ of her. It was very rare for people to find someone they could _truly_ trust, and be themselves with. Charlotte didn't plan on taking it for granted.

"Homeroom?" he asked, and Char shook out of her thoughts and handed over her schedule. She wished there was time to go to her locker, but if they didn't scoot they were going to be late. "Come on," Danny said, and Char followed him through the halls to her first class.


End file.
